<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Something Old, Something New by daisybooboo0260</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549040">Something Old, Something New</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisybooboo0260/pseuds/daisybooboo0260'>daisybooboo0260</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:13:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisybooboo0260/pseuds/daisybooboo0260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU. Sansa and Sandor meet again unexpectedly at the wedding of Brienne and Jaime. Their previous connection deepens, and they discover the chance for something new together.</p>
<p>Pure, shameless smut with the tiniest hint of plot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sandor Clegane &amp; Sansa Stark, Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Something Old, Something New</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first ever fan fic and thus also my first time writing this type of smut! Would love any constructive criticism, this SanSan fandom have been so welcoming - especially the Discord!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Of course he’d be here. Why hadn’t she thought of this earlier? He had probably known Jaime longer than anybody else in this room apart from Tyrion, what with the distinct lack of Tywin and Cersei in attendance. </p>
<p>Why hadn’t Brienne mentioned that he was coming? Maybe she did and Sansa had blanked it out. There were a lot of fraught conversations about the guest list, given parts of Jaime’s family’s very open disgust at the match, perhaps his name had come up and Sansa had been so focussed on the possibility of having to somehow seat Cersei Baratheon in a way that she wouldn’t kick off and cause a scene, that it hadn’t registered in her brain. </p>
<p>Or maybe Brie just didn’t know how much of a shock it would cause for Sansa to come face to face with him again after all these years. Sansa rarely spoke about that time of her life anymore, preferring not to relive the painful memories. He was the only good aspect of any of those memories really, having been the only one to show her any kindness and the only one who’d helped her find her way out and back to her family when the abuse escalated suddenly. </p>
<p>Sansa had been nervous about everything to do with this wedding since it had been announced. Brienne, one of her closest and dearest friends, was marrying Jaime Lannister, Joffrey’s Uncle. She’d met Brienne several years after moving away from Kings Landing. They both worked for her family’s luxury hotel and spa; Brienne was their Operations Manager and Sansa was Head of the Events Department at  Winterfell Keep Hotel. They’d spent many hours and days working together on a whole range of events, and had come to be close friends. When Brienne announced her engagement, it was only natural that the wedding be held at the Hotel and that Sansa was both a bridesmaid and event planner. </p>
<p>Brienne and Jaime went way back to their days serving in the Westerosi military, and had realised they were still deeply in love during a reunion of their old regiment.  Sansa had been shocked at first when she realised that Brienne’s Jaime was the same Jaime as Joffrey’s Uncle Jaime, and had worried that Joffrey’s violence and abuse was a family trait. She couldn’t have been more wrong. </p>
<p>Jaime worshipped the ground that Brienne walked on and did anything to make her happy. When Jaime realised that Brienne’s friend Sansa was the Sansa that Joffrey had attacked so viciously, he’d been heartbroken and had apologised profusely for his nephew’s actions. It wasn’t like there was anything Jaime could have done at the time really; he was in the army still and had been deployed on a peace-keeping mission in Essos for  the year-long duration of Sansa and Joffrey’s relationship.   </p>
<p>So that was how Sansa came to be stood in the same ballroom at the same wedding reception as the man she’d been thinking about almost every day for all these years, Sandor Clegane. He looked good. Really good. His face held less tension and anger than it had when he’d been working for the Lannister-Baratheons. He’d grown his beard out a little and it made him look even more like a Northman, although his huge 6 foot 6 height, broad shoulders, and long dark hair  did a pretty good job of that anyways. He was wearing a dark grey suit, with a white shirt and a dark tie. His top button was undone though, and his tie was loosened slightly, probably because he struggled to find something comfy for his broad frame. </p>
<p>She contemplated turning around and pretending she hadn’t seen him, finding the nearest member of wait staff and relieving them of a whole tray of filled champagne flutes, and then going to hide in one of the Hotel’s many nooks and crannies.  No, that felt like running away. Probably because it would have been running away. Sandor was a friend. Or at least had been a friend, her only friend in Kings Landing, despite the risks helping her posed to him. </p>
<p>Sandor had been Joffrey’s bodyguard and before that had been Cersei’s personal bodyguard before she married Robert Baratheon. It was a family affair really, as his father had worked for Tywin Lannister as security his whole adult life. Sandor had told her the whole story one rainy Sunday afternoon when he was keeping her company after one of Joffrey’s outbursts. That time was the broken lip. Sandor had mopped her up and then bought her ice cream and made her hot chocolates all afternoon. They’d swapped stories of their families and their childhoods. Sandor had even told her about his scars, how he’d got them from his brother. She’d promised to never tell anyone about that, not even Joffrey. She never did. She never wanted to let Sandor down. </p>
<p>Whilst she was deliberating whether to go over now or wait or run away, Sansa was staring directly at him. She was drinking in the sight of one of the only people in the world, outside her family of course, who had made her feel safe and listened to and cared for. It was during this thought, that his eyes turned to meet hers and she felt her breath catch. He didn’t look as surprised to see her as she was to see him, although the wedding was being held at the Stark family’s Winterfell Keep Hotel, so perhaps he’d had a bit more time to prepare for this eventuality. Meeting those intense eyes, that had crinkled into a real genuine smile, was the last push Sansa needed to make her way across the room to him. </p>
<p>She weaved around guests,<br/>glad that Brienne had gone fairly casual on the bridesmaid dresses. The whole wedding had a subtle 1920s theme, and the bridesmaids were wearing knee length sleeveless silk slip dresses with a scalloped hem and heavy beading, each a different pastel colour. Sansa’s was a mint green with silver beading details, that matched perfectly with her auburn hair, bright blue eyes, and ivory skin. Her hair was in a lace braided updo, exposing her shoulders and long neck. Thankfully, Brienne had let them wear whatever shoes were comfy, so Sansa had gone for a mid-heeled t-bar silver pump with a peep toe, which she felt confident walking in, even when weaving across the dance floor. </p>
<p>After a last dodge of one of Brienne’s rugby team colleagues, Sansa had arrived just in front of Sandor. </p>
<p>He’s so tall and big. He always was but being this close again really brought it home to her. </p>
<p>“Fancy seeing you here Sandor” she decided to start light, trying not to come across as intense as she was feeling.</p>
<p>“I think I’m probably less surprised to see you Little Bird, what with you know” he gestured at the room around them, alluding to the fact they were at Winterfell of course.</p>
<p>“It’s been a long time since anyone’s called me little bird” hearing him call her the nickname only he used had made her chest clench and her tummy flutter.</p>
<p>“Sorry you’re right, I should probably call you Sansa” an abashed look clouded his face and he looked down,<br/>suddenly finding the parquet floor of the ballroom seemingly fascinating.</p>
<p>Her heart dropped at the thought she’d upset him, she reached out to him on instinct, enclosing his large hand in her small hand as best she could. His hands were so warm, the hair on the back of his hands was soft and she could feel slightly rough callouses across his palm and up his fingers.</p>
<p>“No I liked it, I still like it. You calling me Little Bird that is. It makes me happy, really.” </p>
<p>She ran her fingers across his knuckles, hoping to get him to look at her. She could feel a blush starting to form on her cheeks from being this close to him, touching him. </p>
<p>“My little bird still knows how to chirp a beautiful song I see” he looked up at her, his brown eyes looking into her blue ones. She felt like he could see into her soul. He was trying to be deprecating, as he always was, but she didn’t want him to put himself down, she wanted him to believe her. </p>
<p>“It’s not a song, someone taught me not to live life like I was in a song many years ago. Someone very special to me. Someone I’ve thought about every day for many many years” her voice was catching slightly with emotion, but she kept his hand in hers, not wanting to lose this connection, this warmth, the feel of his fingers against hers. </p>
<p>She saw his lips curve into a smile, making his eyes sparkle like they did when he was truly smiling. </p>
<p>“I’ve thought about you so much Little Bird. Every day. I wish I’d been braver, had done more for you, had stopped him sooner. I feel like I fucking failed you.” His voice broke slightly on his last couple of words. His hand adjusting, moving to take her hand inside of his rather than vice versa. Her hand felt so tiny inside his. But safe, completely safe. </p>
<p>“I wasn’t the only person being abused in that house and you know that. You helped me more than you know. You survived for me so that when I finally came to my senses and wanted to leave, you could be there to make that happen. So don’t be saying anything about failure.” Sansa could feel her voice quivering, tears starting to form and then slowly fall down her cheeks. He reached up with his other hand and stroked them away with a gentle thumb. She leaned into his touch, wanting more and more of it. </p>
<p>“Do you want to get some air? I’ve got a secret rooftop spot that reminds me of our favourite hiding place” she looked up at him, eyes willing him to come with her. She wanted to be as close to him as possible but also wanted to be as far away from everybody else.</p>
<p>“Sounds perfect Sansa, little bird” he rasped at her, gods she’d missed the sound his voice. </p>
<p>She looped one of her arms into the crook of his elbow and led him out of the ballroom. They had to wind through the hotel a little, going up one floor and then along, then up a hidden staircase, and along a bit more, and so on. </p>
<p>Finally they were on the top floor of the hotel, in the behind the scenes staff section. Squeezing through a fairly cramped linen storage cupboard, which Sansa realised was much easier for her to do than a rather large Sandor, and for which she sent back an apologetic grin, they came to a wooden door. Sansa picked up a small piece of floorboard just next to the doorway, and took out a key that was hanging from the underside. </p>
<p>Using the key, she opened the door, reached behind her, grabbed Sandor’s hand and pulled him out onto a part of the old Keep’s ramparts. Various extensions and alterations through the centuries had built over parts of the ramparts, but this small section had remained carved out. There was the door on one side of the space, high walls without windows on two of the other sides and then a final side facing out towards the Wolfwood, not a building or viewpoint to be seen for miles and miles and miles. </p>
<p>“Bit of a family secret, that only I seem to use at the moment” Sansa smiled at Sandor, gesturing for him to come and sit with her on the wooden bench that neatly fit into the stone alcove. The overhang of the new roof meant there was a fair bit of coverage, which helped keep the nook a little warmer than it would be otherwise. Sansa lifted out a box from under the bench and handed Sandor a big quilted blanket, which she wrapped around their shoulders.  </p>
<p>“It’s a beautiful view” Sandor breathily exclaimed.</p>
<p>“It’s not quite Kings Landing” </p>
<p>“All the fucking better for it” Sandor rasped out, making her chuckle.</p>
<p>“I really did mean it when I said I’d been thinking of you. I’m surprised to see you, and was a bit shocked initially but I’m now just so very happy” Sansa took one of his hands in hers again, stroking it gently.</p>
<p>“How is it that you’re even more beautiful little bird, it shouldn’t be possible” Sandor leant towards her, angling his body so that he could speak closer to her ear. </p>
<p>“Rose tinted glasses maybe” she could feel her blush forming again, this time across her cheeks but also across her chest.</p>
<p>“No Sansa it’s true... a dog would die for you but never lie to you, remember. You’re even more beautiful than I remember. There’s a new sparkle in your eyes, your hair is even glossier, you’re curves even curvier. You’re driving an old man slightly crazy here” his other hand came up to her other arm, and started lightly stroking up and down from her elbow to her shoulder. Every stroke made shivers spread up and down her arm, across her chest and up her neck. She could feel her nipples stiffening, helped by the cool air. His body was so warm next to her, she just wanted to be as close to him as possible. </p>
<p>“Hush you’re not old Sandor. And you’re driving me rather crazy too... I feel like I’m losing control, but not in a bad way. In an exciting way. I feel safe and so it’s not scary... does that make any sense?” She looked up into his eyes and could see they were dark with the building lust she could also feel in her core. </p>
<p>“Complete sense little bird. Can I do anything to help you with your predicament” the fingers on her arm started moving in circles now, up and over her shoulder and then back down to her elbow, still slowly. Looking in his eyes, she knew he wanted her to say that she wanted him, he wanted her to have the choice. </p>
<p>“Make me sing, Sandor... please” she whispered into his ear.</p>
<p>She felt him release a heavy breath at her words. Bringing her with him, he moved so he was sat back straight, with her straddling his lap. She felt her skirt riding up, exposing more of her thighs and allowing more of the chilly air to reach her quickly soaking lace knickers. He pulled her closer to him, moving a hand up to her neck and bringing her head down for another blistering kiss. </p>
<p>She could feel his arousal hard and heavy against the barely there covering of her panties. The pressure ghosting against her pulsing arousal was almost too much. Her hips bucked forward of their own accord, seeking out more of his heat, more of his firm arousal. </p>
<p>“Gods I think my little bird is needy” he rasped against her ear, holding her head firmly in position with a hand at the back of her neck. He punctuated each word with the slightest grinding of his covered erection into her. </p>
<p>She couldn’t stop the whimper escaping her throat. Intense arousal was searing through her veins. She needed him so completely. She started to move her hips more insistently, trying to get some friction against her throbbing clit. </p>
<p>“Please Sandor... please” she moaned against his mouth between kisses </p>
<p>“Still such a polite little bird... are you going to keep being such a good girl for me” </p>
<p>His words were sending jolts of arousal up and down her spine, making her core clench, blood rush to her intimate area, arousal gush into her panties and against him. She whimpered and nodded against his head.</p>
<p>“Mmm let me feel how good you’re being little bird... how much you want me” his breath against her ear continued to send shivers across her head, down her neck, and across her chest. Her nipples were becoming almost painfully erect, starting to rub against the lace of her bra. She needed him everywhere all at once it felt like, she wanted to be consumed by him. </p>
<p>“Yes Sandor... please I need you.”</p>
<p>As she spoke, he moved one of his hands from holding her hip, stroking across her upper thigh and then working a finger up her inner thigh in the same maddening circles he’d been using on her arms earlier. Whenever he got to the edge of her knickers, he’d pause for a moment and then move back down her inner thigh, teasing her skin and making her feel even needier in his lap. On each upward journey he’d move just slightly further under the edge of her panties, stroking lightly at the neatly trimmed hair on her mound. When he just barely passed over her outer lip, the spark of pleasure was almost overwhelming, making her jerk her hips into his, bucking up against his arousal. </p>
<p>He finally moved his finger further into her knickers, softly dragging the calloused pad across her outer lip and then dipping in to her molten arousal. The feeling of his rough finger sliding over her delicate inner folds was so intense, Sansa shuddered, feeling the shiver roll up her spine and through her neck and shoulders. </p>
<p>“So wet and warm little bird... feels so good” he rumbled into her mouth as he caught her lips into another searing kiss.</p>
<p>“It’s all for you Sandor... no one else has ever made me feel like this. Just you.” </p>
<p>“Mm your arousal is all mine Sansa, I like that... I like that a lot” as he finished speaking, he brought his finger up through her silky folds, gathering her fluids, parting the aching flesh so gently, and finally circling his gorgeously rough finger slowly against her pulsing clit. The rush of pleasure was so intense that Sansa felt like she might peak already. </p>
<p>She could see a half smile, half smirk, form on his face </p>
<p>“As much as it’s tempting to make you cum on my fingers, to feel your core clenching around my digits and drip your arousal down my hand, I want to taste the first orgasm I give my little bird... I’m going to hold you down by your hips and fuck you with my tongue until your sweetness is running down my throat and covering my face. Is that what you want too, Sansa, to be pinned down and feel your Hound lapping up his treat?” </p>
<p>His crude words were intensifying her already intense arousal, making her brain feel almost foggy with pleasure. She was in tune enough to nod at him though, moaning and whimpering that she wanted everything he thought she needed. </p>
<p>“Good girl, now let’s get you more comfortable.” </p>
<p>At that, Sandor stood up, holding Sansa against him like she weighed nothing, guiding her legs to wrap around his waist. He was feeling across her back, which confused her foggy brain, until she realised he was searching for a zip. She grabbed his hand and placed it on the side zip. He gently pulled the zip down, exposing her sensitive side to the cool air and his warm body. As he was working the zip down, and then the dress up and over her body and head, she went to work on his tie and then started unbuttoning his shirt. She wanted to feel his chest against her bare skin, feel his warmth directly against her.</p>
<p>In a surprisingly smooth set of movements, he got her dress over her head and off, his own shirt off and then her strapless bra unhooked and thrown onto the ever growing pile of clothing. He reached back onto the bench, grabbing the quilt and laying it out on the small area of flat ground in front of the bench. Slowly lowering down to his knees, never letting go of his grip on her, he laid her down gently on the quilt, staying kneeling between her legs. </p>
<p>“You’re the maiden incarnate little bird.. so fucking gorgeous” he looked down at her almost adoringly, running his hands across her stomach and up to just under her breasts. The goosebumps were spreading all over her body at his touches. His caresses made her skin feel like it was glowing. </p>
<p>He bent down, planting light kisses around her navel and then up her stomach until he was between her breasts. His lips opened and he placed an open mouthed kiss directly between her teats, suckling on the sensitive skin and making her wiggle from side to side. His beard was tickling the sensitive skin underneath her breasts, making it even more sensitive. </p>
<p>He planted more light kisses across her left breast first, arriving at her erect nipple and first rolling his tongue across, covering it with his spit, and then blowing, making her nipple so much more erect. He repeated the action on her right breast, before moving back and forth between her nipples, sucking and nipping. His ministrations were sending jolt after jolt of bliss down her stomach and into her clit. Her back was arching to meet his mouth, head rolling back in pure pleasure. </p>
<p>His kisses moved slowly back down her stomach, and as she opened her eyes, she saw him moving down onto his stomach so that he was laying between her legs. His broad shoulders looked so rugged against her pale thighs, and when he lifted his gaze from her stomach to her face, she could see the blown out bliss in his eyes. </p>
<p>He continued his kisses lower, dragging his lips across her skin. The scarring on half of his mouth undulated, stroking her skin in maddening patterns. His kisses kept moving lower until he was running his lips down her mound through her knickers. When he reached the apex of her folds, he moaned, pausing to take a deep inhale.</p>
<p>“Your smell is intoxicating little bird... I could spend a lifetime worshipping at this cunt and would know that I’d found true paradise” his breath was intense against the dampness of her arousal, bringing forth louder moans from her chest. </p>
<p>As he promised, he brought one arm across her pelvis, holding her in place, as he reached with the other hand to bring her knickers down her legs and over her feet, discarding them behind him. He kept his eyes locked with hers, as he brought his mouth down to her throbbing arousal. Gods he looked so sexy between her legs. </p>
<p>His first lick forced a guttural sound straight from Sansa’s soul. With a flat tongue, he lapped from the edge of her sopping entrance right up through her sensitive flesh until he was pressed against the pulse of her clitoris. He repeated that movement again and again, never speeding up, just keeping a constant pace and pressure until her thighs were shaking around his head.</p>
<p>With one final firm run of his tongue up her shuddering folds, he paused with his tongue pressed against her clit. Slowly, he started to flick his tongue back and forth across her erect nub. The intense bursts of pleasures brought Sansa’s thighs close around his head, his beard tickling across her whole inner thigh now. Her hands came down to the back of his head, threading into his soft long hair and pulling him closer and closer to just where she needed him. She could feel her arousal spreading over his face and running down his neck. The sound of his mouth on her arousal was sinful, she could hear her wetness on his lips. He brought those lips pursed around her nub and started slowly sucking, as if he was a babe on the teat. The pulling sensation on her sensitive clit was overwhelming, causing her legs to shake even more violently and her back to arch off the ground. The insistent draw from his mouth on her most sensitive spot was forcing pleasure through her whole body. She could feel her peak building deep in her core, starting to work towards the crescendo. Her moans and gasps were becoming more high pitched and her hips started to buck. Just as she was about to fall over the edge, he pulled back and nuzzled against her folds. </p>
<p>“Not yet my little bird... I said I wanted to fuck the first orgasm from you with my tongue, and I don’t break my promises to my Sansa now do I” he looked up at her as he spoke, letting his breath run across her moist flesh, sending little shivers across her aching cunt. The possessiveness in his words was sending thrills across her body. Usually that sort of thing would freak her out or make her feel unsafe but because it was him, the only man outside her family who’d ever made her feel safe, it felt like she was being claimed in the best way possible. </p>
<p>He worked his tongue back through her folds, caressing each inch of her silken flesh until it was soaked with a mixture of his saliva and her arousal. Staring into her eyes , straight into her soul, he circled her entrance with his strong tongue before penetrating her core, undulating his tongue against her aching walls. The sensation was like nothing Sansa had ever felt before, overwhelming bliss, bringing her to the edge of pure pleasure again. Her hips were grinding down onto his tongue, bringing his nose into contract with her folds. She was so almost there, so almost peaking, when he brought his thumb up and onto her erect nub. First just resting against it so that her grinding action rubbed up and down against the rough callous, then pressing more firmly and circling the throbbing flesh relentlessly. </p>
<p>The dual sensations in her core and at the apex of her folds brought Sansa’s arousal sharply to a climax, building into a tidal wave and then crashing intensely, sending white bliss surging around her body. Her legs were shaking uncontrollably, her hands grabbed harshly on Sandor’s hair, not letting him go, her back arched off the ground and her eyes rolled back into her head. </p>
<p>It was the most intense experience of Sansa’s life, but Sandor wasn’t letting it end there. He continued lapping at her arousal and slowly tracing around her nub, helping her ride the waves of her pleasure. Each brush of her clit made it jerk towards him, seeking out further sensation. </p>
<p>She suddenly felt a deep hunger in her core, a hollowness that needed to be filled. This hollow hunger made her whimper loudly, grinding down onto Sandor’s face to try and fill the need. </p>
<p>“So sweet” Sandor muttered again and again as he lapped her arousal up, drinking her in as if she was a fine glass of wine. </p>
<p>“I think my little bird needs more though. Do you need more Sansa?” He looked up again at her from his position in her lap, raising an eyebrow. </p>
<p>She nodded quickly, grinding into him. </p>
<p>“I want to hear you little bird.. tell me what you need” Sandor was running his face up and down her thighs, tickling them with his beard, pressing light kisses up and down, and sucking the skin gently between his teeth every now and again. </p>
<p>Sansa felt her blush bloom even deeper across her face and chest. It felt so wrong and yet so right to think about saying the words out loud, even to him. </p>
<p>“I want you in me” she stuttered out, breath catching as Sandor sucked on her fleshy inner thigh.</p>
<p>“Mmm like this my little bird” Sandor continued sucking on her thigh whilst he brought his finger to her entrance, pressing insistently until he was spearing her aching core. He was stroking her inner walls, coating them with her arousal. It felt delicious but wasn’t reaching deep enough to touch her relentless hunger. </p>
<p>“More... more” she whimpered, trying to grind down onto his finger but being stopped by one of his arms still firmly holding her down. </p>
<p>“More... like this little bird” he was enjoying this, she could tell from the almost predatory grin on his face, and the way he had started to grind his own hips down into the quilt. As he finished speaking, he pulled his finger back from her core, before plunging two of his strong fingers in, starting to slowly pump them in and out. The sliding of his rough fingers over her inner flesh was exhilarating but she could tell the growing itch deep in her core wasn’t going to be scratched like this. </p>
<p>“Good but need more” she whimpered more frantically. </p>
<p>“Tell me what you need sweet girl” Sandor continued pumping his fingers slowly in and out as he spoke.</p>
<p>He was really going to make her say it. Gods this was sexier than it had any right to be. Looking down at him, she felt a rush of affection in her chest when their eyes met, and all she could see was lust, passion, and affection in his gaze. </p>
<p>“Need you to take me Sandor... need your cock fucking me until we peak... please Sandor” she sounded almost whiny as she stumbled over her words, his fingers caressing her from the inside. </p>
<p>“There’s my good girl” he rasped, moving further up her body as he spoke, but keeping his fingers playing with her molten core. He came to rest with one arm between them and one arm bent, holding his weight placed firmly by her head. He bent down and started nuzzling her neck, nipping and sucking as he had done to her thighs just moments earlier. He came to rest with his lips just behind her ear, moving to whisper</p>
<p>“There’s my good girl, telling me what she wants, what she needs. My little bird needs me to fuck her deep, don’t you. Need my cock spearing up inside you, hitting your most sensitive spots, making you scream my name. I’m going to make you feel so good little bird, going to make you peak so hard around my cock that you see stars, then I’m going to do that again and again until your cunt is quivering around me, until you’re so blissed out that you feel boneless, until you’re so sated and glowing and feel so loved. And then, once you feel as good as you deserve to feel, I’m going to rut my cock into you like the dog I am until I explode, coating your blissed out cunt with my seed, marking you as mine... does that sound like what you need my Sansa... my good little bird.” </p>
<p>Her head was swimming with his words, his crude, sinful words that had made her cunt clench and her brain melt. </p>
<p>“Gods yes Sandor... please yes” she whimpered against his cheek.</p>
<p>“Good girl. Now do I need to go and get a condom from my wallet? I’m clean but want you to be happy and comfortable” he turned to look at her directly, making sure she was following his question.</p>
<p>“I’m on birth control, IUD, clean too.. I want you in me bare, want to feel you as close to me as I can have you Sandor.” </p>
<p>“Gods little bird what are you doing to me” he rested his head against her forehead, before bringing his lips down to hers again and kissing her breathless. His fingers were still stroking at her inner walls, keeping her arousal thrumming at a steady level. </p>
<p>Breaking from their kiss, he moved to whisper in her ear again. </p>
<p>“Now I’m going to do everything I said I would, but first I think my little bird can give me another peak on my fingers... want to make sure your cunt is well and truly soaked before I fuck you” as he spoke the last words, he crooked his fingers and started stroking insistently at the front wall of her channel, searching for the spongy flesh of her G spot. At the same time, he brought his thumb back to her nub and let it slide back and forth with the motion of his fingers. </p>
<p>Her steady arousal shot up from his stimulating motions, and she was already racing towards another intense orgasm. Her hips were grinding down onto his strong fingers and then bucking up into his thumb, seeking stimulation for her pulsing clitoris. She was so nearly over the edge and plummeting into another peak, riding the crest of another epic wave. </p>
<p>His probing fingers moved slightly deeper and he was suddenly there, massaging and pressing against a spot that made Sansa’s hips jerk and vision freeze in pure pleasure. She heard a primal moan rip from her chest as he expertly manipulated this magic spot, making a fresh gush of arousal burst around his fingers, and the wave of pleasure building within Sansa crash spectacularly. As she was crashing, he sucked and nipped at her neck, intensifying each clench and jolt and shudder of pleasure even further. </p>
<p>Although the waves of pleasure were continuing to joyfully roll through her body, her desire to have him deep inside her only grew. She wrapped her arms around his sweaty, perfect torso and pulled him in even closer, feeling his weight on top of her. </p>
<p>“Take me Sandor, please... I’ve been thinking about it for so long” she was the one whispering now.</p>
<p>“Me too Sansa... me too” he kissed her firmly, sucking in her lower lip, before moving off her and back slightly to try and get his trousers and boxers off. </p>
<p>Sansa sat up as much as she was able to, and took over unbuttoning his suit trousers and pulling them down to reveal his grey boxer briefs, that were bulging from his extremely evident arousal. Looking up at him to check that she was allowed to explore, and seeing him nod, she pushed the boxers down too. </p>
<p>His cock was perfectly proportioned to the rest of his massive frame. It was long and thick, with veins running prominently along the shaft. His foreskin was slightly retracted, showing his already pre-cum soaked head, glistening and looking delicious. She reached out and tentatively enveloped his shaft with her hand, well as best as she could because her fingers didn’t meet around his thick girth. Slowly moving her hand back and forth, she marvelled at the softness of his skin, like velvet stretched taut over steel. </p>
<p>“You’ve done so much for me Sandor, I want to do something for you” she exclaimed breathily.</p>
<p>“Little bird you’ve done plenty for me.. now what I want you do to is lie back, spread your legs, and present me the pretty cunt I’m about to fuck.” </p>
<p>With the steady insistence of his arms, she lay back on the quilt as he asked, spreading her legs and allowing him to stare predatorily at her core. From this angle, she could ogle at his beautiful body perfectly. He said she was the maiden incarnate, well he was the warrior made flesh. Sculpted, hard earned muscles were covered by dark hair and scars, lots of scars. At some point she wanted to lick every inch of this man’s body, kiss along every scar and find every spot that made him sqiurm. Now, she held her breath, anticipating what was going to happen next. </p>
<p>He brought his hands to her hips, angling her pelvis up slightly. One hand stayed holding her hips in his desired position, whilst the other hand took his cock and started rubbing it up and down her folds, gathering up her arousal and teasing her nub. </p>
<p>“Please Sandor I need you” Sansa tried to move her hips closer to him, but he was holding her firm.</p>
<p>“My beautiful needy little bird, such a good girl desperate for my cock” he rasped as finally he took his cock more firmly in hand and pressed the head at her sopping entrance.</p>
<p>The pressure was immense, but the lubrication of her arousal and the relaxing effects of her earlier peaks meant that Sansa felt pure pleasure as he entered her. His cock was so thick that he stretched her inner walls deliciously, making them even more sensitive to the friction of his skin meeting hers. His entry just kept going and going until he was so deep that he was meeting her itch and starting to scratch it relentlessly. After what felt like forever, Sansa felt his pelvis against hers. He paused for a moment and she revelled in having him in her to the hilt. It felt like he was a part of her now, so deep inside her that she didn’t ever want to let him go. </p>
<p>“Fucking hells little bird... you feel amazing. So tight and wet and welcoming, your cunt is drawing me in, grasping for me, you good girl” he exhaled breathily.</p>
<p>“It’s all for you Sandor... you feel so good” she whimpered and moaned back at him.</p>
<p>The pleasure building deep in her core was now boiling, urging Sansa to move her hips and grind up and down on the blissful intruder. When Sansa started to move, Sandor looked up at her with completely blown out pupils. He pulled back slowly, the friction exquisite against her aching core, almost pulling out completely before driving back deep forcefully. His stroked continued in this way relentlessly, taking Sansa’s breath away with each in stroke before letting her exhale shakily with a moan on each out stroke. </p>
<p>He bent over her, so massive and strong that she felt like she was in her own cocoon of pleasure. Their mouths met with each thrust of his hips, thrusts which she had started to meet back with her own, driving him even deeper. </p>
<p>The ball of pressure growing in her core was taking over every fibre of her body, her entire being screaming at her to keep driving towards bliss. It felt like all of her nerve endings were sparkling, over sensitive in the best way possible. </p>
<p>The ball of pleasure started to fracture exquisitely when Sandor bent his frame further to take one of her erect nipples between his lips, at the same time as coming to rest on one arm so that he could use the other hand to seek out her nub. He caressed around her entrance first, feeling where they were joined before stroking higher, finding her nub with his thumb and rubbing firm circles over it. </p>
<p>Sansa could feel her core clenching around him, could feel the jolts of pleasure speaking from her clitoris and deep within her. She was so close to another mind blowing peak, so close. </p>
<p>“Let go little bird... you need to let go. I can feel you’re ready” Sandor lifted off her breast and rumbled against her chest.</p>
<p>His words sparked the final blow to the huge ball of pleasure in her core. It exploded, sending lightning bolts of ecstasy flying across her body, down her legs and arms, up her neck, and around her head. A guttural scream flew out of her chest, as Sandor continued to rock against her, riding her through the aftershocks of the peak. </p>
<p>“Such a good girl. Your cunt feels so good when you peak for me” Sandor ground into her deeply as he spoke, as if to show her that he really meant what he was saying. </p>
<p>The grinding motion pushed his thumb even more firmly into her sensitive nub, whilst also massaging the spongy bundle of nerves on her front wall. Sansa couldn’t believe it but she could feel another orgasms rushing along her spine. The wave was no less massive but had built so quickly, that she felt like she was completely out of control, lost at sea in a storm of bliss. It was unlike anything she’d ever felt before, but was something she knew she needed to feel again and again. </p>
<p>“I’m going to cum” she shakily exclaimed as the wave started to crash again.</p>
<p>“Yes little bird, cum for me. Fuck you look so beautiful right now” Sandor continued the grinding motion deep inside, but moved his head back up to capture Sansa’s swollen lips in a blistering kiss. </p>
<p>The power behind his kiss, and the taste and smell of him so close, was enough to push Sansa firmly off the edge of the wave. Her peak crashed through her body almost violently, making her hips jerk rapidly, her legs shake and her body tremble. Sandor held her close, warming her with his body and helping her ride through the pleasure. </p>
<p>He kissed all over her face, nuzzling into her neck and rubbing his beard across the sensitive skin of her shoulders.</p>
<p>“So beautiful” he murmured against her skin, softly rocking against her. </p>
<p>The small motions of his cock caressing her still clenching core made Sansa gasp and whimper. How could he still feel so good, make her feel so good. She reached around him and held him close with her arms, enjoying having his weight more firmly on her, grounding her slightly from the heady bliss she was experiencing. </p>
<p>“I think you’ve got one more peak in you little bird... want to make sure you’re completely satisfied” Sandor rasped into her ear as he nuzzled her cheek. </p>
<p>“Mmmhm I trust you Sandor... keep making me feel good” she nuzzled back at him, loving having him so close to her, feeling his scars against her smooth skin, reminding her that it wasn’t just any man making her feel like this, it was him. </p>
<p>“I’m going to make you feel so good my sweet girl. Can you turn over onto your knees for me” he asked her genuinely.</p>
<p>She nodded against him and whimpered as he withdrew his cock, helping her turn with hands on her hips.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, it’ll be back where it’s needed soon” he chuckled deeply at her whimpers.</p>
<p>Now on her knees, she turned to look at him. His cock was still perfectly erect but now had even more prominent veins, pumping blood to maintain his proud arousal. He held her hips tightly but not painfully, angling them up slightly. She felt his cock running up and down her folds again, teasing the sensitive flesh. As her hips started to move back for more friction, he held her still and sheathed his cock fully inside her once again. This angle helped him go even deeper somehow, and meant that he was pressing right up against her G spot relentlessly. She couldn’t help the loud moan that escaped from her lips as she felt him to the hilt again. </p>
<p>“Does that feel good” he asked, starting to move his hips back and forth quickly, thrusting into her sensitive bundle of nerves over and over again. All she could do to respond was moan even more loudly, the pleasure was so intense that she struggled to form thoughts let alone words. </p>
<p>His rhythm was relentless as he thrust in deeply before retreating quickly, her lips clinging to his shaft and heightening the friction. She could feel the intense pleasure starting to form into a peak again. His hands were pulling her back into his thrusts by her hips, deepening the penetration even further. </p>
<p>“Touch yourself for me little bird... want to feel you rubbing that nub whilst I’m deep within you” he barked at her, sounding like he too was starting to approach a climax.</p>
<p>She reached down with one arm, having to stretch slightly because of the position. As he had done earlier, she felt around her entrance first, feeling his girth stretching her tight, and her lips grabbing at his shaft as it passed through. She then followed her folds forward, feeling how they were swollen and slick with arousal. Finding her nub, it was still erect and throbbing even after so many peaks. It didn’t take her long to find a rhythm with his thrusts, rubbing her nub side to side before circling it a few times, repeating this pattern. The stimulation on her clit, along with his deep, probing thrusts helped her intense pleasure concentrate into another ball ready to be burst. Burst it did, explosively, when Sandor suddenly smacked her on her arse, the slight sting, along with the jolt of surprise, pushing Sansa headfirst into another mind blowing peak. </p>
<p>Sansa struggled to hold herself up, beginning to slouch forward onto her front from the intense waves of radiating bliss working their way rapidly out from her core to the rest of her body. Sandor caught her before she hit the quilt, pulling her body up so that her back was against his chest, his height meaning that he was still sheathed within her, if not so deeply. </p>
<p>This new position meant that Sansa’s full weight was driving her down onto his cock, however, allowing her to rock and grind out her orgasm along his whole length. Her moans and gasps continued for what felt like minutes as the aftershocks of her orgasm continued to fire off. </p>
<p>She felt completely satiated deep within her core, within her bones, within her soul. Leaning back onto Sandor’s strong chest, his coarse hair tickled her sensitised skin, making her gasp breathily. </p>
<p>“Mmm I can feel your cunt still trembling around me little bird, it feels so fucking good. You’ve been such a good girl for me little bird” Sandor was stroking across her stomach and nipping at her neck as he spoke, making her expel further breathy moans.</p>
<p>“Now I’m going to fuck that perfect cunt until I paint the walls with my cum, okay?” He rasped against her head. </p>
<p>“Mmhm yes... but I want to see your face, please” she nodded shakily. </p>
<p>“Still so fucking polite little bird... let’s get you back laying down” he chuckled, and slowly withdrew his still hard cock from her sensitive, satiated core. Helping her lay back down gently, he then positioned himself back between her legs, this time guiding each leg onto one of his shoulders. </p>
<p>He guided his thick girth into her slick channel, sliding in easily to full hilt. She could feel him shudder at the sudden warmth, and shudder again when she clenched around him. She reached down with her hands, finding his hands gripping her hips. She stroked his knuckles before working her fingers in so their hands were interlocked somewhat.</p>
<p>His thrusts and pace were deep and rapid, it would have been punishing if she wasn’t so well prepared and relaxed by him. Now, it was sending jolt of pleasant aftershocks through her body. </p>
<p>She could see he was close on his face. He was staring down at her with blissed out eyes, sweat running down his face and mouth open gasping for air. His pace was increasing, the friction between them glorious. </p>
<p>“Mmm still feel so good Sandor” she moaned, tightening her grip on his hands. </p>
<p>“Yeah mmm you feel so good little bird.” </p>
<p>“It’s all yours Sandor... cum in me please, I want your seed deep inside me” she rasped back her thoughts, hoping they turned him on as much as his words had turned her on.</p>
<p>It seemed to work, as his thrusts became more jerky and erratic, and his hands moved to grip her hips more tightly. </p>
<p>“Yes Sandor” she groaned.</p>
<p>As she spoke, his hips thrust once, twice, three more times, until he was held deep inside. She felt the warm rush of his release against her tender core, his cock twitching against her silken insides. It felt right. </p>
<p>His body relaxed, the tension that had been apparent across his chest and shoulders disappearing. He had the foresight to slump down and roll onto his back next to her, rather than falling down onto her uncontrolled and potentially hurting her. His warm arm reached out to pull her close to his side. She nuzzled up against his furry chest, enjoying feeling his breathing going up and down, slowing as time went on. </p>
<p>They lay curled up with each other for some time, murming the odd sweet comment but mainly just enjoying being close to each other whilst coming down from their intense highs. </p>
<p>Sansa broached conversation first, starting to feel herself drift to sleep but not particularly wanting to do so outside on the ramparts. </p>
<p>“I didn’t know it could be like that” she spoke softly, continuing to trace his muscles with her dainty fingers.</p>
<p>“It can be. Can’t say I’ve ever had it like that before either. It feels like you were made for me little bird, in body yes, but mainly in soul. That sounded sappy but I meant it” he chuckled at his last few words.</p>
<p> “You were made for me too Sandor, there’s been no-one else I’ve felt anything close to this with before” she pressed a kiss against his chest, enjoying the tickle of his hair on her lips. </p>
<p>“I didn’t get to tell you before well this” he gestured to their naked bodies “one of the reasons I made the trip north, apart from the wedding of course, is that Jaime’s offered me a job. Security consultant. Think I’m going to take him up on the offer” he pulled Sansa even closer into him, almost as if he was protecting himself.</p>
<p>“Thank the gods” she chuckled, and Sandor looked down at her confused “well I was already thinking about how I could persuade you to move here, knowing that I don’t want to be without you now... if you’ll have me.” </p>
<p>He reached down, lifted her chin and pressed his lips against hers softly. </p>
<p>“I’m yours, little bird.” </p>
<p>She reached up for another soft, affectionate kiss.</p>
<p>“I never thought I’d see the day where I was thanking the gods for the Lannisters, although I guess given it’s Jaime and Brienne that makes me feel a bit better” she smiled at him, and he chuckled at her, pulling her in for another embrace.</p>
<p>“My little bird” he said softly.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>